Legate Rikke (Skyrim)
Legate Rikke is the Chief Lieutenant of the Imperial Legion under General Tullius. Rikke is a Nord, and believes strongly that Skyrim should be part of the Empire. Religious views Rikke is guarded about her religious views. When asked, she brushes off the question. If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion during the Civil War, she says, "Talos guide you," revealing her religious beliefs despite being part of the Legion. She also whispers "Talos be with you" to Ulfric Stormcloak after he is killed, only for General Tullius to react with alarm. Additionally, if the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks, Rikke exclaims "For Talos!" during the battle with her. And in the final scene where you will kill both Tullius and Rikke, she will say "Talos preserve us". Interactions When asked about what she thinks of the Thalmor, she will also brush off the question, hinting that even though she is a Legionnaire, she doesn't respect them. Civil War Imperials If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion, Rikke acts as commanding officer in the camp(s), and assigns the Dragonborn to recapture several of the major holds. She, along with General Tullius, is present at the Imperial attack on Windhelm, and assists the Dragonborn in the final battle with Ulfric Stormcloak and Galmar Stone-Fist. She is also present with Imperial Soldiers during the search for the Jagged Crown. Stormcloaks If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks, Rikke is killed while defending Tullius during the Civil War. Later, she can be encountered in Sovngarde, where she laments that the Legion wished to protect Skyrim, but only succeeded in killing men and women from both sides who are now being devoured by Alduin, she also laments that this has made her unable to find the way to Shor's Hall. Her coffin can also be found in the Solitude Catacombs with General Tullius. Trivia *Legate Rikke is voiced by Claudia Christian, who also voices Aela the Huntress. *During the quest Dragonslayer, Legate Rikke may assist the Dragonborn with fighting Alduin if she happens to wander close to the site of the battle (this can happen only if you joined the Stormcloaks). *While all Imperial soldiers come equipped with an Imperial Sword, Legate Rikke uses a Steel Sword and Steel Shield of her own, of Nord design. *Hadvar thinks that Rikke is sympathetic to the Stormcloaks. Evidence for this is witnessed when she says "Talos be with you." after the death of Ulfric Stormcloak. Despite this, however, Rikke remains a loyal legionnaire and doesn't hesitate to slay rebels anytime she encounters one. *Rikke's hair will change to a ponytail during the Battle for Whiterun. *After the Battle for Windhelm, she will sometimes state "Ulfric... what have you done my old friend .", indicating that at one point she and Ulfric were friends. They could have served together during the Great War, when Ulfric was a part of the Legion. Gallery Rikke Civil War.png|A helmetless Rikke refuses to submit to Ulfric. Rikke leaning over the map.jpg|Legate Rikke leans over a table rikke viewing an imperialwar map.jpg|Legate Rikke viewing a war map Appearances * ru:Легат Рикке de:Legat Rikke Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters